


Walentynkowa Tandeta z Posypką - Johnlock

by MrJustChaos



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Awesome Mrs. Hudson, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Doctor John Watson, Gen, Greg Lestrade & John Watson Friendship, Greg Lestrade & Sherlock Holmes Friendship, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Mrs. Hudson Ships It, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Other, POV John Watson, POV Mrs. Hudson, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Sherlock is a Mess, Top John Watson
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrJustChaos/pseuds/MrJustChaos
Summary: Historia o Walentynkach które nie dla wszystkich okazały się być miłe i cukrowe.Sherlock, ciasto i zdeterminowany John. Rozkojarzony związkiem detektyw i sprawa która nadal pozostaje zagadką.WARNING! - Johnlock
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Other(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Walentynki - Part 1

Zapraszam do opowiadania poprzedzającego historię Walentynkową: "Sylwestrowy Zawrót Głowy - Johnlock"

Ten czwartek rozpoczął się dla detektywa niemal tragicznie.

Sam nie dowierzał ,że naprawdę się tutaj znalazł. Ze wszystkich dziwnych miejsc jakie mógł kiedykolwiek odwiedzić miłość do Johna Watsona zaprowadziła go właśnie tutaj.

Chociaż nogi odmawiały posłuszeństwa i chociaż rozum krzyczał głośno "NIE!" tym razem serce wygrało tą bitwę i tak oto zaczął się ten cudowny słodko-gorzki miłosny poemat.

Stoiska we wszystkich możliwych odcieniach czerwieni...

Balonowe serduszka, małe urocze pluszaki, ozdoby i zawieszki z podobizną serca, sercowe wypieki i czekoladki a nawet ubrania z motywem serca. Gdyby ten kształt jeszcze chociaż w jakimkolwiek stopniu przypominał to realne, ludzkie serce... Słowa "LOVE" i "FOREVER" widziane na każdym kroku zaczęły zlewać się mu jedną wielką, kolorową i mdlącą mozaikę. 

Sherlock czuł ,że powoli zaczyna zbierać mu się na wymioty jednak jak zawsze uległ pod niewinnym i uprzejmym spojrzeniem Pani Hudson.

-Zobaczysz Sherlocku ,że John będzie zachwycony! - szczebiotała staruszka podchodząc do kolejnego stoiska i dokonując kolejnych zakupów kompletnie bezużytecznych i nikomu nie przydatnych rzeczy. No, może poza tymi składnikami na "Walentynkowe ciasto czekoladowe z kolorową posypką"

-Mam taką nadzieję, Pani Hudson, inaczej za nic bym tu nie przyszedł-odburknął kąśliwie próbując całkowicie ukryć się w kołnierzu płaszcza. Blask tej cukierkowo-tandetnej miłości pozbawiał go tchu i odbierał zdolność do swobodnego zbierania myśli.

Walentynkowy jarmark przyciągał mnóstwo zakochanych w sobie par w każdym wieku.

Sherlock zastanawiał się jak można w ogóle widzieć cokolwiek w tej tandecie. Przecież całe to święto to piorąca umysł szopka dla mas naiwnie wierzących w całą tą szczęśliwą i piękną miłość, w drugą połówkę pozbawioną skaz i wad oraz w fakt ,że te banały uchronią ich przed brutalną rzeczywistością.

Ilu z tych ludzi naprawdę wie czym jest miłość? Ilu tych ludzi naprawdę jej doświadczyło i oddało drugiemu? Po co z czegoś tak mistycznego jak kochanie robić idiotyczne święto w którym wszyscy udają ,że naprawdę są w stanie być dla siebie mili i dobrzy i ,że doznają tego miłosnego objawienia? Szacunek w końcu zależy się przez wszystkie miesiące i lata a nie tylko w ten jeden rzekomo "wyjątkowy" dzień.

Celebracja miłości czy raczej przepychu, tandety i powierzchowności?

Sherlock przystanął w tłumie ludzi i zamknął oczy unosząc głowę nieco w górę.

Zawiał przyjemny, mroźny i napełniający spokojem wiatr.

To nieco pomogło mu zebrać siły by wytrwać przy tym straganie z Panią Hudson jeszcze kolejne kilka dobrych minut. Kobieta wyglądała na wniebowziętą wszystkimi tymi kolorowymi ozdobami, błyskotkami i małymi uroczymi przedmiotami a detektyw natomiast marzył jedynie o wydostaniu się z tego obrzydliwego tłumu i zapaleniu w spokoju papierosa.

-Sherlocku, co sądzisz o tej poszewce, na pewno by Wam się przydała...

Mężczyzna skierował wzrok w jej stronę i uśmiechnął półgębkiem siląc na odrobinę serdeczności

-Dziękuje Pani Hudson ale mamy już z Johnem dostateczną ilość kołder i poszewek.

-Rozumiem złotko, w takim razie sądzę ,że mamy już wszystko czego nam potrzeba.

Słysząc te słowa Sherlock poczuł jakby ktoś zdjął z jego nadgarstków stalowe kajdany.

"Dzięki Ci o Boże Mój w którego nie wierzę"- pomyślał i z napływem nowych chęci do życia podążył za staruszką która nie miała najmniejszego problemu ze znalezieniem w tym tłumie wyjścia ze stoisk. W przeciwieństwie do Sherlocka który bliski był już ataku paniki przez duszący go ścisk i brak ewentualnych i widocznych dróg ucieczki. 

Wracali piechotą. Holmes pogrążony w swym Pałacu Umysłu udawał ,że słucha kolejnej z opowieści o wspaniałych latach młodości tej kobiety.

Wszystko o czym mógł dziś myśleć była wyłącznie komnata poświęcona Watsonowi.

Nie niepotrzebny mu był wcale ten specjalny dzień by uświadomić sobie i wiedzieć jak wielkim uczuciem darzy doktora oraz ile John dla niego znaczy jednak świadomość ,że po raz pierwszy może świętować Walentynki i być ich drobną częścią w pewnym sensie ocieplała jego zmrożone na ludzkie słabości serce.

-Sherlocku?

-Hm? Tak? - zamrugał kilkukrotnie wybity z zamyślenia głosem właścicielki mieszkania

-Pytałam czy John wspominał Ci o jakichś planach na dzisiejszy dzień.

-Nie..? Nie wiem, nie przypominam sobie...- zmarszczył brwi uzmysławiając sobie ,że jak zawsze nie słuchał uważnie tego co Watson do niego mówi i o czym mu opowiada. Jako partner nie spisywał się chyba zbyt dobrze. Z drugiej jednak strony nigdy wcześniej nie był w żadnym związku i chociaż jest po trzydziestce czuł się w tej sytuacji kompletnie pogubiony i niedoświadczony. Nie wiedział czy robi to wszystko właściwie i czy Johnowi to odpowiada bo przecież doktor by mu i tak nie powiedział prawdy by go nie zranić...chyba? Sherlock nadal nie poruszał się zbyt pewnie w sferze uczuciowości i emocjonalności.

Od kilku dni bił się też z myślami czy nie napisać do niej gdyż tylko tej kobiety mógł się prawdziwie poradzić, bo kogo innego?

To już miesiąc i dwa tygodnie jak są razem. Tak, Sherlock liczy to dokładnie. Od pierwszej sekundy gdy usłyszał "kocham Cię" z ust Watsona. Tak... te dni spędzane wspólnie mijają tak szybko.

Pamiętny Nowy Rok, sprawa którą rozwiązywali wspólnie następnego dnia, a potem niewielki remont mieszkania i dni pędziły jeden za drugim nie dając czasu na wytchnienie.

Przez ten czas ubrania i przedmioty z sypialni ich obojga zdążyły zupełnie się zamieszać i w ten właśnie sposób czasem swetry Johna znajdowały się w pokoju Holmesa a koszule i buty detektywa na piętrze u Johna.

Sprawa z poduszkami czy kołdrami wyglądała z resztą podobnie.

W zasadzie wszystko wyglądało już jak u całkiem zwyczajnej pary.

No może poza tym ,że statystyczna para nie rozwiązuje wspólnie zagadek kryminalnych, nie ugania się za przestępcami, nie ryzykuje niemal co dzień dla siebie wzajemnie swojego życia i... tak, no właśnie-seks.

John nie chciał jak dotąd na to naciskać a Sherlock po kilku nieudanych ze swojej strony próbach skapitulował i dał sobie spokój dochodząc do wniosku ,że faktycznie nie nadaję się zwyczajnie do tego typu spraw. 

Były między nimi pieszczoty, przytulanie, do których z początku detektyw również musiał przywyknąć. Zdarzyło im się również zaspokajać się nawzajem jednak... detektyw czuł ,że to wciąż jest za mało. Chciał mieć Johna całego, chciał by John również miał go zupełnie. W całości. 

Watson natomiast wcale nie czuł się w tym przypadku bardziej doświadczony. Wprost przeciwnie, skoro sprawa tyczyła się Holmesa poprzeczka postawiona była wyżej niż z jakakolwiek kobietą z którą zdarzyło mu się być w przeszłości.

W końcu to ten szalony i genialny umysł. Mężczyzna, najlepszy przyjaciel a na dodatek jeszcze do niedawna typ uważający się za całkiem aseksualnego, poślubionego swojej pracy socjopatę...

Stroniący od dotykania ludzi, bezpośredni w wyrażaniu swoich często niepochlebnych opinii, bez wyczucia w sytuacjach i spotkaniach towarzyskich...

John tak kocha tego pokręconego wariata. 

W ten sposób właśnie spotkali się teraz myślami.

Watson skończył właśnie papierkową robotę i rozpoczął swoją przerwę. Siedział przy biurku i jedząc kanapkę przeglądał wiadomości w telefonie.

Od czasu rozpoczęcia się ich związku sposób pisania między nimi nie zmienił się jakoś szczególnie. Z resztą wcale nie oczekiwał ,że będzie inaczej. Zna Sherlocka chyba nawet lepiej niż detektyw zna sam siebie. Ich przyjaźń w tym wypadku nie została zagrożona.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się lekko natrafiając na nieśmiałe Sherlockowe: "John, naprawdę Cię kocham. SH" z dnia 4.02 a zaraz potem kolejna, trochę mniej cudowna wiadomość: "Wróć dziś nieco później, w trakcie eksperymentu zbyt intensywnie myślałem o Tobie i muszę teraz posprzątać resztki rozbryzganej limfy z szafek w kuchni. SH"

Wtedy doktor czytając to wcale nie czuł ,że jest mu do śmiechu jednak teraz z rozbawieniem przeglądał kolejne sms'y z ich wspólnej noworocznej przygody. Nie mógł uwierzyć ,że to już ponad miesiąc jak są razem i jak wiele przez ten czas zdążyło się między nimi nowych rzeczy wydarzyć. 

Są ze sobą blisko jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej a jednocześnie na tyle daleko by Sherlock nie czuł się osaczony i miał tą naturalną dla siebie przestrzeń poświęconą wyłącznie na swoje własne, wyjątkowe, specjalnie i całkowicie niepowtarzalne bycie. 

Blondyn zerknął na kalendarz i dostrzegł małe serduszko przy dzisiejszym dniu.

Święto Zakochanych.

Z początku John naprawdę chciał spędzić ten dzień jakoś wyjątkowo ale zaraz potem przypomniał sobie ,że przecież jego partner to sam Sherlock Holmes we własnej osobie a coś takiego jak Walentynki dla Pana:"To Zwykłe Brednie" są stratą ich cennego czasu. Uzmysłowił sobie też jak wiele z "wad" Sherlocka przestało mu przeszkadzać a niektóre stały się nawet w odbiorze po prostu uroczymi głupstwami. 

Niestety John zdążył też dostrzec ,że Holmes stał się dużo bardziej rozkojarzony a ostatnie czego John życzyłby sobie w takiej sytuacji to by w jakikolwiek sposób zakłócało to detektywowi dedukcję i pracę przy sprawach morderstw.

Właśnie z powodu owego rozkojarzenia Sherlock zostawił niedawno włączonego laptopa z otwartym w nim przepisem na walentynkowe ciasto czekoladowe z posypką.

W pierwszej chwili Watson był niemal pewien ,że to przecież musi być jakieś nieporozumienie lub kiepski żart ze strony detektywa jednak co Sherlock chciałby czymś takim osiągnąć?

To było kompletnie nie w jego stylu. Przecież dla bruneta zdradzenie faktu ,że zawraca sobie głowę czymś tak banalnym jak Dzień Zakochanych byłoby zupełną kompromitacją. Zwłaszcza przed mężczyzną przed którym zawsze chce wyglądać idealnie oraz myśleć i zachowywać się perfekcyjnie. 

Wtedy John nie mógł powstrzymać swojej ciekawości i przeczytał cały ten przepis.

Uśmiechał się pod nosem drżąc o swój żołądek w razie jakby detektyw przygotował mu kompletny zakalec. Jedynym ratunkiem byłaby w tym przypadku Pani Hudson ale czy Sherlock schowa w buty swoje wybujałe ego i przerośniętą dumę by poprosić staruszkę o drobną pomoc?

John roześmiał się wówczas głośno.

"Nie ma mowy, nie ma takiej opcji..."- pomyślał zamykając kartę z przepisem.

_________________________________________________

Gdy wycieczkowicze wrócili pod 221B a Sherlock po drodze zdążył spalić z poirytowania jakieś siedem papierosów dochodziła godzina trzynasta.

Detektyw był dziś na tyle łaskawy ,że zaproponował ponieść jedną z toreb z zakupami lecz gdy tylko przekroczyli próg mieszkania postawił wszystko na kuchennym stole w mieszkaniu właścicielki i już szykował się by jak najszybciej udać się do siebie i zaszyć w spokoju ze swoimi skrzypcami lub nawet i bez nich.

-Sherlocku, przygotujemy ciasto u Was na górze, tam będzie nam dużo wygodniej- oznajmiła kobieta przeganiając go na korytarz. Zabrali więc torby i wnieśli zakupy po schodach zabierając się do pracy. Co zaskakujące brunet nie był nawet marudny, pretensjonalny czy leniwy. Widocznie fakt ,że przygotowywał coś specjalnie dla Johna dawał mu wystarczającą motywację i dodatkowe baterie. Bez sprzeciwów wykonywał więc polecenia NIE-gosposi do chwili gdy przyszedł czas wymieszać ze sobą wszystkie składniki.

-Oh nie, kochany, przebierz się w coś innego, będziesz tu mieszać ciasto a nie słuchać występu w mydlanej operze - pokręciła głową z niezadowoleniem Pani Hudson sama mając na sobie błękitny fartuch w stokrotki - Poza tym czy to nie ta koszula przeszła calutka zapachem szampana? John prał Ci ją chyba ze cztery razy złotko, pamiętam jaką zrobiłeś o to awanturę!

Sherlock westchnął cierpiętniczo marszcząc brwi z niezadowolenia pod tą matczyną reprymendą. Co ciekawe nie mógł też temu w żaden sposób zaprzeczyć- rzeczywiście tak właśnie było.

-Przeszła wiele to i z ciastem da sobie radę - burknął pod nosem mężczyzna zakasując rękawy- poza tym nie mam nic odpowiedniego - obkręcił się wokół własnej osi i rozejrzał po salonie lokalizując na kanapie jedną z koszulek Johna. Zmrużył oczy i chwycił za materiał z przyjemnością wciskając w nią nos i rozkoszując się przyjemnym zapach ciała blondyna. Przecież doktor się chyba nie obrazi jeśli Holmes pożyczy ją sobie do całkowicie niegroźnej czynności jaką jest mieszanie składników na wypieki...a nie na przykład zabawy z kwasem siarkowym, jak to miało miejsce w minionym tygodniu. Poza tym czujne oko Pani Hudson będzie sprawowało piecze nad jego poczynaniami więc kuchenka też powinna być bezpieczna przed ewentualną eksplozją...

W tym czasie John kończył już swoją przerwę. W naprawdę dobrym humorze odłożył na biurko telefon i sprawdził w komputerze listę zapisanych do niego na dziś pacjentów.

Właśnie wtedy do gabinetu zapukała jedna z kobiet pracujących w rejestracji. Gdy weszła do środka John dostrzegł na jej twarzy pewien niepokojący i zagadkowy grymas.

-Doktorze Watson, jakaś kobieta przyszła do Pana w sprawie śledztwa. Nie przedstawiła się ale kazała przekazać ,że to bardzo pilne...

John zmarszczył brwi nieco zmieszany tą informacją. 

Z wojska i przez wspólne życie z Sherlockiem nauczył się między innymi tego by zawsze pozostawać czujnym i ostrożnym a przede wszystkim w zdrowy sposób nieufnym.

-Zaraz podejdę do rejestracji- odpowiedział więc i zdejmując z szyi stetoskop wstał z fotela. Do kieszeni koszuli znajdującej się na piersi wsunął telefon włączając w nim chwilę wcześniej nagrywanie dźwięku. 

Sherlock Holmes and John Watson (c) Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, BBC 

Created by: MrJustChaos


	2. Walentynki - Part 2

(Uwaga-pojawi się krótka scena romantyczna która zawiera więcej niż pocałunki)

Detektyw wyjął ciasto z piekarnika z żałością przyglądając się na wpół surowej bąblującej niepokojąco masie. Wykrzywił się w pełnym niezadowolenia grymasie odstawiając gorącą blachę na wyłączony z gazu piec a następnie rozejrzał niepewnie dookoła próbując zlokalizować coś czym bezpiecznie będzie mógł sprawdzić stan tych bordowo-brązowych zwłok. W kubeczku nieopodal dostrzegł kilka ostatnich wykałaczek. Chwycił jedną z nich i odsuwając resztę ciała na bezpieczną odległość wbił ją w wypiek który natychmiast pochłonął patyczek łapczywie niczym żądne ofiary ruchome piaski. Detektyw usiadł bezsilnie na krześle przecierając twarz upapranymi od czekolady dłońmi. Przecież jest chemikiem. Jakim cudem przygotowanie ciasta stanowi dla niego takie wyzwanie? To tylko kilka zwyczajnych składników które należy ze sobą zmieszać w odpowiednich proporcjach oraz wstawić do kuchenki o odpowiedniej temperaturze.

Gdy siedział tak zastanawiając się właśnie nad chwilową marnością swojego żywota usłyszał coraz to głośniejsze dźwięki obcasów na schodach. Już miał zerwać się i wstać by ukryć przed staruszką ten paskudny i haniebny zakalec gdy idąca lekkim krokiem kobieta zjawiła się już w kuchni

-Jak ciasto, Sherlocku? Wyjąłeś już je z piekarnika? - zaszczebiotała rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Szybko dostrzegając błotną porażkę pobladła nieco i ostrożnie zbliżyła do kuchenki niepewnie zerkając w stronę podnoszącego się z krzesła Sherlocka.

Oboje stali teraz przez chwilę w milczeniu jakby odmawiali modlitwę za każden jeden składnik który poświęcił się dla wyższych celów powstania tego wypieku. Pierwszy, zrezygnowanym głosem odezwał się Holmes

-Jest Pani pewna ,że to ciasto powinno właśnie tak wyglądać? Mam pewne zastrzeżenia porównując jego wygląd ze zdjęciem z przepisu w internecie...

-Jest idealne złotko- przerwała mu prędko i pocieszyła życzliwie Pani Hudson ostrożnie kładąc zadbaną dłoń na ramieniu detektywa - tyle ,że nie do spożycia... - dodała tonem przesyconym słodyczą- jeśli...

-John ostatnio lepiej niż zwykle schował przede mną swój pistolet. A szkoda, bo jakby to zobaczył sam zapragnąłby strzelić do tego ciasta - oznajmił niemrawo Holmes.

-Kochany, nic się nie przejmuj, to nic takiego. Spróbujemy przygotować je ponownie, tym razem jednak nie spuszczę Cię z oka ani na chwilkę - zaproponowała właścicielka mieszkania próbując dodać mężczyźnie nowych motywacji i sił.

Sherlock jęknął przeciągle wcale nie mając ochoty na powtórkę tej nieśmiesznej zabawy.

Co mu w ogóle strzeliło do tej genialnej głowy żeby porywać się na coś takiego jak przygotowywanie od podstaw całego ciasta?! Dlaczego zwyczajnie nie przekupił Grahama tym tanim szampanem żeby ten kupił w sklepie jakieś tandetne różowo-czerwone pudełko czekoladek w kształcie serc? John na pewno by się z tego cieszył a on sam nie zmarnował by całego dnia na bezsensowne siedzenie w kuchni i babranie w czekoladzie.

Czekoladzie którą swoją drogą upaćkał się chyba już w każdym możliwym miejscu. W końcu komu mogłaby smakować tak niebezpiecznie wyglądająca breja? Gdy stał tak zrezygnowany przyszedł mu do głowy pewien wspaniały pomysł. Wybiegł z kuchni jak burza wracając po kilku sekundach ze swoim telefonem.

-Co robisz, złotko? - spytała Pani Hudson z uporem i determinacją przygotowując miejsce na powtórkę zabawy w kucharzenie.

-Zdjęcie tego wspaniałego dzieła i wysyłam je Mycroftowi życząc mu przepysznych i wspaniałych Walentynek – wyjaśnił Sherlock z zadowoleniem wstukując w ekran telefonu kolejne słowa sms'a skierowanego do swojego starszego brata - oraz smacznego. Na ten widok odechce mu się jeść - wyszczerzył się triumfalnie z żarzącą w oku iskrą.

Staruszka pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem i nieco rozbawiona poprosiła jedynie by Sherlock skończył w końcu zadręczać tego zapracowanego polityką człowieka. 

Nie minęła minuta jak detektyw otrzymał wiadomość. Z zadowoleniem pochwycił telefon wbijając wzrok w jego jasny ekran. Z początku pewien był ,że przeczyta pełną niezadowolenia odpowiedź od Myc'a a jednak gdy ujrzał nadawcę i treść sms'a uśmiech z jego twarzy zniknął niemalże natychmiastowo. 

Obrócił się na pięcie i wybiegł z pomieszczenia zbierając porozrzucane niedbale buty i skarpetki.

-Wychodzę, Pani Hudson. Proszę na mnie nie czekać - rzucił siląc się na tą krótką lecz rzeczową informacje a na ubrudzoną czekoladą Johnową koszulkę założył swój długi, czarny płaszcz. Widocznie sytuacja była na tyle dla niego przejmująca ,że wygląd w tej chwili był raczej sprawą drugorzędną. Zaabsorbowany wybiegł z mieszkania zostawiając staruszkę nieco zdezorientowaną oraz zaniepokojoną tą nagłą zmianą w zachowaniu detektywa. 

Jadąc taksówką w głowie miał tylko jedno, wciąż powtarzające się jak mantra zdanie. Treść wysłanej od Johna wiadomości.

"Natychmiast przyjedź do przychodni. Czekam."

-Nie jestem pewien czy dobrze to wszystko zrozumiałem. Naprawdę twierdzi Pani ,że Sherlock się pomylił? W takiej sprawie? Na dodatek nachodzi mnie Pani w godzinach pracy a nie zwraca się bezpośrednio do niego i oczekuje ,że w jakiś cudowny sposób przekonam Sherlocka do uwierzenia w tą mało wiarygodną wersje wydarzeń ot tak "na słowo"? - John i odwiedzająca go kobieta siedzieli teraz w szpitalnym bufecie popijając paskudną kawę z automatu stojącego nieopodal. 

-Wiem jak to wszystko może wyglądać, doktorze Watson ale oboje wiemy ,że Pan Holmes nawet by mnie nie wysłuchał...-John słysząc te słowa uniósł brew w lekkim powątpiewaniu posyłając jej pobłażliwe spojrzenie z cieniem uśmiechu. Kobieta zawstydziła się nieco uciekając wzrokiem w bok. Poprawiła kokardę w pełnej falban bluzce i kontynuowała po chwili obracając w palcach papierowy kubek z niedopitym napojem- Nawet jeśli... zbagatelizowałby całą sprawę a mąż w przyszłym tygodniu ma rozprawę o morderstwo którego się nigdy nie dopuścił.

-To się okaże Pani...Wilson- mruknął John szczerze nie dowierzając w jakąkolwiek pomyłkę Sherlocka w sprawie popełnionej zbrodni. Fakt - ostatnio umykało mu dość sporo istotnych szczegółów w ich życiu prywatnym i nie raz pomylił się przy jakiejś drobnej dedukcji jednak tutaj ciężko było blondynowi cokolwiek rozsądzić. Popił łyk chłodnej już kawy i skrzywił się lekko odsuwając od siebie resztkę brązowego płynu. Tak paskudnego smaku napojów z automatu jak w tym szpitalu nie zaznał jeszcze gdziekolwiek indziej. Podrapał się po głowie i przetarł twarz dłonią zerkając na zakłopotaną i zagubioną kobietę. Ta uśmiechnęła się lekko jakby w desperacki sposób próbując wymusić na blondynie choć trochę współczucia.

-Nie wierzy mi Pan, prawda? Myśli Pan ,że przez miłość do męża jestem ślepo przekonana o jego absolutnej niewinności nie dostrzegając jego wad. Jednak ja wiem ,że nie mógł tego zrobić. Znam tego człowieka od niemalże trzydziestu lat, to musi być jakaś fatalna pomyłka i chociaż wierzę w umiejętności Pana Holmesa to...- wyznała jednak doktor zirytowany już nieco tym bezproduktywnym czekaniem i wysłuchiwaniem żali tej kobiety przerwał dość ostro poniesiony emocjami.

-Tak, jeśli mam być szczery coś podobnego przeszło mi przez myśl. Jestem prostym człowiekiem, też wielokrotnie kieruję się w życiu uczuciami zamiast zaufać jedynie zdrowemu rozsądkowi - po chwili uśmiechnął się lekko próbując nawiązać przy tym choć drobną nić porozumienia ze zdesperowaną Wilson - jeśli myśli Pani ,że jestem kartą przetargową do Sherlocka to niestety ale muszę od razu wyprowadzić z tego błędu. Wszystko to co Pani opowiedziała nadal jest bardzo niejasne.

-Rozumiem, doktorze - kiwnęła głową i w końcu ucichła. 

Wtedy atmosfera tej ciszy stała się napięta i nieręczna. Patrzyli po sobie i dookoła udając zainteresowanie wszystkim dookoła poza sobą samym. Całe szczęście nareszcie telefon Johna wydał wymodlony niebiosom dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości

"Jestem w środku. Dokąd iść? SH" 

John odetchnął z ulgą szybko odpowiadając na zadane mu pytanie 

"Bufet szpitalny na pierwszym piętrze"

Gdy Sherlock zjawił się na miejscu sytuacja zaczęła rozwijać się w dość dziwnym i niebezpiecznym kierunku. *1

Kiedy w końcu wrócili pod 221B dochodziła już godzina piąta po południu. W środku nie zastali Pani Hudson chociaż Sherlock był niemal pewien ,że zatroskana kobieta jeśli trzeba będzie czekać na ich powrót aż do późnej nocy. Nic z tych rzeczy. Poza ich dwójką mieszkanie było puste. Gdy detektyw krzątał się jeszcze po przedpokoju John od razu ruszył na piętro chcąc przygotować sobie herbaty i odpocząć po tym niecodziennym zdarzeniu jakie spotkało ich dzisiejszego dnia. Wtedy się zaczęło. Holmes usłyszawszy kroki Johna na schodach ruszył za nim zrywając się do biegu jak burza. Myśl ,że Watson zaraz wejdzie przed nim do kuchni i zobaczy całą tą dramaturgię spowodowała momentalny skok adrenaliny. 

-John, czekaj! - krzyknął brunet wymijając doktora w drodze i dopadając do niego zastawił mu dalszą drogę całym swoim ciałem.

Dla podkreślenia powagi i dramatyzmu sytuacji rozłożył obie ręce tworząc z nich dodatkową barykadę. John cofnął się o krok zdumiony i zamrugał kilka razy uchylając wargi.

-Nie wchodź do kuchni. - jęknął Holmes

-Co? Dlaczego? - zdziwił się tamten z rozbawieniem marszcząc czoło. Zaraz potem jednak spoważniał momentalnie pocierając nasadę nosa dłonią - co tam narobiłeś? - zagrzmiał srogo.

Sherlock zaśmiał się nerwowo ponieważ o ironio...

-Nic, kompletnie nic, właśnie o to chodzi! - odparł szybko chwytając blondyna za ramiona i naparł na niego zmuszając go tym samym do odsunięcia się parę kroków w tył - zaczekaj chwilę - dodał i zniknął za ścianą wparowując do kuchni. Nerwowo rozejrzał się dookoła jednak wszystko tu było posprzątane i bardziej na swoim miejscu niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Sherlock nie dowierzając własnym oczom zlokalizował dwa ciasta stojące w dwóch identycznych blaszkach, a obok nich widniała karteczka udekorowana pięknym, starannym, kobiecym pismem.

"Pozwól by John sam wybrał które bardziej mu się podoba. Bawcie się dobrze, złotko" 

Sherlock czytając to poczuł jak zalewa go fala gorąca. Uczucia których teraz doznał były tak przemieszane i specyficzne ,że rozłożenie ich na czynniki pierwsze zajęłoby mężczyźnie całe miesiące. W jego głowie pojawił się kompletny mętlik i tak odleciał ,że nie zauważył nawet jak John zjawił się tuż obok do momentu aż się nie odezwał

-Nie wierzę, naprawdę przygotowałeś to ciasto - doktor złapał się za głowę i roześmiał szczerze- Ooh, kocham Cię...

Sherlock milczał wbijając wzrok w to rozlane i niezbyt apetycznie wyglądające ciasto udekorowane kolorową posypką i to obok, ładne, kruche oraz apetyczne jednak zupełnie puste, bez jakiejkolwiek ozdoby. 

John zerknął na niego pytająco a potem podniósł karteczkę czytając jej treść. Teraz wiedział i zrozumiał już wszystko. Cała sprawa łącznie z dziwnym zachowaniem bruneta sprzed chwili stała się zupełnie jasna. Watson pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem zakrywając usta dłonią tak by jego śmiech nie speszył Holmesa zanadto.

-Więc?...- mruknął detektyw po chwili.

-Więc... - doktor chwycił Sherlocka za chłodną dłoń ściskając ją mocno pomiędzy swoimi rękoma - dużo bardziej podoba mi się to z kolorową posypką. Jest w Twoim stylu, takie wyjątkowe i niecodzienne. Niespotykane, nieco niestosowne, wyróżniające się spośród innych. Nie wiem jeszcze jednak jak smakuje ale myślę Sherlock ,że to też należy w końcu zmienić... - wymruczał mu to wszystko tuż przy szyi powoli rozpinając kolejne guziki Holmesowego płaszcza.

-John, zaczekaj, bo ja...

Wtedy oczom obojga ukazała się szara, upaćkana czekoladą koszulka którą detektyw nosił dzisiaj przez cały dzień od momentu gdy włożył ją do przygotowywania walentynkowego ciasta.

John przełknął z trudem ślinę w osłupieniu wpatrując się w materiał swojego ubrania spoczywający teraz na nagiej skórze detektywa. Poczuł jak przez całe jego ciało przechodzi silny dreszcz podniecenia a szalejąca w żyłach adrenalina nie pozwoliła mu dłużej czekać i nad sobą zanadto panować.

Nachylił się i jednym sprawnym ruchem złapał Sherlocka w pasie bez najmniejszego trudu przerzucając go sobie przez ramię niczym trofeum. Tamten jęknął ze zdumieniem na tą nagłą i nieoczekiwaną zmianę pozycji czując jak jego stopy odrywają się od podłogi. Nigdy wcześniej nie znalazł się w takiej sytuacji. Watson podrzucił go nieco poprawiając chwyt i pewnym krokiem ruszył z detektywem do pokoju na trzecim piętrze.

\- Pomocy! - wykrzyknął rozpaczliwie brunet zaciskając palce na materiale kraciastej koszuli Watsona. Czuł jak zaczyna wzbierać w nim śmiech - John, wywrócimy się...

-Pani Hudson zostawiła nam mieszkanie, Lestrade wraz z całym Scotland Yard'em dostali już dzisiaj za swoje a jeśli chodzi o Mycrofta - przekupimy go tamtym ciastem bez posypki – przedstawił sprawy niepokojąco poważnym tonem i znów podrzucił go wywołując u detektywa nerwowy chichot. 

Szczerze zdumiony i zafascynowany tym wszystkim Sherlock zdołał zapytać tylko o plany Johna na resztę dnia.

-Najbliższe godziny nie odbierzesz też od nikogo telefonu bo zajęty będziesz walentynkowym seksem z najwspanialszym człowiekiem jakiego kiedykolwiek poznałeś.

Serce Sherlocka niemal wyrwało się z jego piersi. Tylko Watson miał w sobie tą niezwykłą umiejętność by sprawić ,że detektyw zapominał języka w gębie. Teraz dosłownie nie mógł wydusić z siebie ani słowa.

Gdy John otworzył pokój, wrzucił bruneta na miękki materac. Detektyw cofnął się do ściany chwytając w zabawie najbliższą poduszkę jako swoją obronną tarczę.

-Niosłem Cię na rękach, przeniosłem przez próg a teraz wezmę co moje – oznajmił John wchodząc na materac i rozpinając kilka pierwszych guzików swojej koszuli.

-Zachowujesz się jakbyś miał mnie tu torturować... - napomknął mężczyzna uważnie śledząc wzrokiem każdy kolejny ruch blondyna. Nie wiedział czy jest przerażony czy raczej podekscytowany do granic możliwości. Wiedział jedynie ,że cały drży a materiał jego spodni zaczyna nieprzyjemnie uwierać go w kroku.

-Z tym ,że nie wyglądasz na specjalnie rzeczonymi "torturami" zmartwionego... - zauważył Watson. 

-Tak byłoby nudno... - wyszczerzył się Holmes gdy od pocałunku dzieliły ich ledwie centymetry.

-Oh, ucisz się wreszcie gaduło – fuknął doktor i wpił się w miękkie wargi Sherlocka.

Tamten w reakcji mruknął na to z aprobatą zarzucając mężczyźnie swe ręce na szyje i powierzając tym samym całego siebie. Poczuł ,że John gotów jest wreszcie przeprowadzić ich przez ten żarliwy ogień a on sam pragnie tego jak jeszcze nigdy przedtem więc przesunął smukłe palce po materiale spodni blondyna.

John jednak władczo i pożądliwie odsunął od siebie jego dłoń zaczynając składać na brzuchu detektywa coraz to intensywniejsze pocałunki, z każdym kolejnym schodząc coraz niżej.

Sherlock mruczał cicho wsuwając palce we włosy Watsona i drżąc cały na błękitnej pościeli.

Sherlock Holmes and John Watson (c) Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, BBC 

Created by: MrJustChaos


	3. Walentynki - Part 3

(Uwaga- poniższa część rozpoczyna się sceną erotyczną)

-Ahh...-wydał z siebie zduszone westchnienie gdy John końcem swego nosa bez skrępowania powolnymi ruchami drażnił rozgrzaną od pocałunków skórę na brzuchu detektywa.  
Sherlock zaciskał powieki czując jakby całe jego uszy i szyja płonęły spalane od każdego najmniejszego nawet dotyku jakimi chwilę wcześniej naznaczyły go zachłanne i pożądliwe usta doktora.  
Na zewnątrz zaczynało się już ściemniać i w niedługim czasie szary półmrok zawładnął całą sypialnią na najwyższym piętrze przy Baker Street 221b dodając obojgu zmysłowości i powodując wyostrzenie wszystkich bodźców i przyjemnych doznań.   
Deski starego, bukowego łóżka skrzypiały rozpaczliwie przy każdym gwałtowniejszym ruchu ciał poruszających się na materacu.   
Sherlock od namiaru wszystkich tych nieznanych mu z wcześniej doznań czuł się kompletnie przyćmiony i nie trudził się już nawet by ukryć swoje zmieszanie chociaż z początku starał się o to ze wszystkich sił.  
Gdzieś w sobie wiedział już ,że dość ma swej dotychczasowej bierności w sprawach między sobą a Johnem a jednak ilekroć chciał wyjść z inicjatywą boleśnie wstrzymywał go kompletny brak praktycznego doświadczenia i dramatyczna wizja porażki w postaci kompromitacji w oczach właśnie tego który na niemal każde jego słowa, czyny lub gesty mówi z zachwytem "niezwykłe", "wspaniałe", "niesamowite"

-Sherlock...Sherlock, otwórz oczy, spójrz na mnie. - poprosił John głosem cichym i przepełnionym napiętym od podniecenia oddechem. W półmroku dostrzegali jedynie zarysy swoich ciał i twarzy. Doktor zbliżył wargi do wewnętrznej strony jego uda sunąc po skórze w górę oraz w dół.

-Jeszcze nigdy z żadną kobietą nie czułem się tak przejęty. Nigdy tak wyjątkowo i tak właściwie jak czuję się tu teraz z Tobą.

Sherlock wstrzymał na moment oddech i nadal milczał jeszcze przez parę ładnych chwil analizując dokładnie wypowiedziane przez doktora słowa. Zdanie po zdaniu, słowo po słowie, litera po literze.

Brzmiały pięknie, brzmiały cudownie, brzmiały wspaniale. Grały w jego głowie piękniej niż jakakolwiek kompozycja którą miał w życiu okazję poznać oraz zagrać. Poczuł nagły przypływ natchnienia na skomponowanie nowego utworu. Smyczek nie zaznał by tu litości tak jak i on teraz byłby wystawiony na próbę swej cielesnej wytrzymałości. John wykorzystując te chwilę nieuwagi i zamyślenia mężczyzny chwycił w dłonie jego kolana i sprawnym, zdecydowanym ruchem rozchylił nieco jego nogi przygotowując tu dla siebie dostateczną ilość miejsca.

On także pomyślał ,że ostatnie słowa musiały wywrzeć na brunecie niemałe wrażenie bowiem wciąż oddalony gdzieś myślami chwilowo nie zwrócił nawet na Johna większej uwagi. To dodało doktorowi dodatkowego pobudzenia.

W końcu nie mogąc się już dłużej wstrzymywać nachylił się nad nim gwałtownie znikając głową między rozporkiem a podbrzuszem Sherlocka.

Po dwóch sprawnych ruchach jego języka Holmes westchnął głęboko impulsem wyrzucony brutalnie z rozmyślań w niespodziewanie miękką, ciepłą i wilgotną rzeczywistość. Mruknął z przyjemnością zerkając kątem oka na właściciela blond czupryny zadowalającego teraz jego męskość.

Czułe pocałunki, powolne, wyważone ruchy.

John obchodził się z jego ciałem odpowiednio, budując jednocześnie to nieubłagane i nadmiernie pożądane napięcie.

-Mmm...John, zrób to mocniej...- odezwał się w końcu Sherlock mając wrażenie ,że doktor bezczelnie zaczyna sobie z nim teraz pogrywać. Wsunął dłoń w jasne kosmyki Watsona zanurzając w nich palce i chwytając je w zdecydowanym uścisku. John choć nie był pewien czy naprawdę usłyszał te słowa wziął mężczyznę głębiej zaciskając przy tym silniej swoje wargi. Słyszał szybkie bicie swego serca, w uszach powstały od podniecenia szum a każdy kolejny ruch powodował ,że jego własna męskość przypominała o sobie coraz to bardziej natarczywie. Zaczął pomrukiwać więc przeciągle pod nosem.

-W...wystarczy, ja jeszcze nie...chcę - Sherlock mówił to przerywanymi oddechami a jego klatka piersiowa wznosiła się i opadała coraz to szybciej do czasu aż moment szczytowania stał się już niemożliwy do zatrzymania- nnn....- przygryzł wargę mimowolnie unosząc biodra w górę i wybijając je w przód.

Wtedy właśnie komórka detektywa rozdzwoniła się na najwyższej głośności. Krzycząc do nich wprost z kieszeni Sherlockowych spodni całkowicie wybiła obojga z rytmu i kolorytu sytuacji.

Holmes podniósł się nieco podpierając na łokciach i oddychając szybko rzucił Johnowi rozmyte lecz jednocześnie proszące i wymowne spojrzenie. Ich oczy zdążyły przyzwyczaić się już do panującego w pokoju półmroku więc dostrzeżenie nawzajem swoich twarzy nie stanowiło dla nich najmniejszego problemu. Doktor z głośnym świstem wypuścił powietrze przez nozdrza zaraz potem dodając do tego gniewne i srogie zmarszczenie brwi.

-Nie. - oznajmił ostro. Po chwili brunet znów chwycił go spojrzeniem. -Nie ma mowy, Sherlock. Nie sprawdzę kto dzwoni i Ty także tego nie zrobisz - dodał tak samo nieustępliwym i zdecydowanym tonem.

Holmes milczał z poważną miną wymuszając na blondynie dalsze tłumaczenie. John rozłożył więc ręce w bezsilnym geście i lekko wzruszył ramionami.

-No co? Nie chce potem mieć wspomnień ,że gdy dochodziłeś myślałeś o telefonie...a raczej o tym kto do Ciebie...no co? Pomyślałeś o Mycroft'cie? - John z początku zawahał się lecz potem zaniepokojony milczeniem Sherlocka odsunął się nieco i siadając bezsilnie po przeciwnej stronie łóżka chwycił się za głowę zaraz potem chowając twarz w dłoniach i przecierając ją wyznał

-Chryste, Sherlock, pomyślałeś.

Dopiero wtedy brunet zrozumiał dosadnie o czym doktor w ogóle do niego mówi po czym natychmiast skrzywił się z grymasem odrazy wymalowanym w każdym nerwie i w każdej zmarszczce swojej osobliwej, atypowej twarzy.

-John...przestań, to byłoby obrzydliwe

-Bardziej niż trupia głowa w lodówce czy może smród z eksperymentu z rozkładem? - rzucił pretensjonalnie i zaśmiał się krótko z ironicznym i nerwowym uśmieszkiem który szybko jednak ustąpił miejsca przerażeniu bowiem detektyw wyglądał jakby naprawdę zaczął się nad postawionym mu pytaniem poważnie zastanawiać.

-Na litość boską, Sherlock!

Brunet drgnął lekko chwytając Johna za nadgarstek.

-Pomyślałem o nim później, tak, ale gdy dochodziłem liczyłeś się tylko Ty, słowo!

Watson potarł czoło dłonią i zapłakał teatralnie znów czując się jak w trakcie jakiejś mało śmiesznej gierki.

-chyba i tak nabawiłem się już traumy - wyznał po czym nachylił się nieco wydobywając z kieszeni telefon bruneta i od razu wyłączył go bo ani myślał by chociaż próbować zerknąć na ekran. Sherlock po prostu obserwował to wszystko bez wszczynania zbędnych awantur i scen.

-Na czym skończyliśmy?- rzucił zaczepnie z powrotem skupiając całą swoją uwagę tylko na blondynie. Jednym zdecydowanym i gwałtownym ruchem zszargał z bioder swoje krojone na miarę, eleganckie spodnie, niedbale i z okrucieństwem porzucając je gdzieś w mroku, w rogu łóżka. Chwycił teraz za szlufki ciemnych, dopasowanych jeansów Johna przysuwając go bliżej do siebie.

Ich usta znów złączyły się w głębokim i pożądliwym pocałunku powodując przyjemne i silne dreszcze oraz uderzające w całym ciele, pełne podniecenia fale gorąca.

-Oddałbym wszystkie trupy świata bylebyś nigdy nie przestawał tak mnie całować... - wyznał Holmes niskim, ściszonym głosem wiedząc od niedawna ,że usta Johna działają na niego lepiej niż kiedykolwiek, jakiekolwiek narkotyki.

Czuł się dużo ponad to niż otumaniony. On był tym kompletnie zaćpany.

Nim i tym co ten człowiek był w stanie uczynić z jego do niedawna całkowicie aseksualnym przez całe życie ciałem.

John zaczerpnął głębszego oddechu stawiając tym samym wymowną pauzę. Ich jasne oczy spotkały się ze sobą wypełniając cały pokój wyjątkowym obrazem stworzonym tylko i aż z nich samych.

Z ciał i szaro-białego tła od którego odznaczali się kolorytem, smakiem, zapachem, nasyceniem barw a nawet i dźwiękiem. Ta sama materia, te same wiązania, te same atomy. Czymże są tu uczucia i co sprawia ,że potrafią posiąść tak wielką i potężną moc?

-Uznam to za coś w rodzaju miłosnego wyznania - zażartował na to John sunąc nawilżoną wcześniej dłonią po rozpalonym udzie bruneta. To ,że Sherlock w tym stanie wszystko dużo wolniej rozumował było dla doktora jak najbardziej przydatne, pomocne, użyteczne i pożądane. Naparł na niego swoim ciałem intensywnie całując jego szczękę oraz szyje a palcami wsuwając się teraz we wrażliwe i strategiczne miejsce jego ciała.

-Wyzna...O-Ohh... - Sherlock zawahał się nieco otwierając szerzej swoje oczy a potem wyrównał swój oddech zaciskając dłonie na plecach Watsona. Objął go mocno.

Krótki moment stagnacji szybko ustąpił miejsca ponownemu podnieceniu na myśl o ciepłych palcach Johna i o tym ,że jest to tak bardzo przyjemne. Wsunął więc nos między ramię a szyję blondyna z rozkoszą napawając się zapachem mężczyzny. Wtedy odleciał już kompletnie. Po upływie kilkunastu minut palce doktora doprowadziły go do fali ciężkich sapnięć i niskich jęków.

-Wybacz, już dłużej nie mogę.

-John, zrób to wreszcie.

Powiedzieli jednocześnie a potem posłali sobie sugestywne spojrzenia. Sherlock podniósł się bezceremonialnie pakując dłoń w bokserki Watsona, ten zaś uśmiechnął się słabo i zbliżył sunąc ustami po jego skroni, zaraz potem czule całując go w czoło.

Po tym geście Holmes z powrotem wylądował na plecach z Johnem zasłaniającym teraz prawie całą nagą i smukłą sylwetkę detektywa. Tu różnica wzrostu kompletnie nie była zauważalna czy problematyczna. John przekroczył w końcu tę tajemniczą i magiczną granicę pomiędzy ich ciałami napawając się wówczas długim, przeciągłym pomrukiem Holmesowego barytonu.

-Ahh...przyspiesz...

To tylko bardziej nakręcało doktora który już wystarczająco długo powstrzymywał się by nie wziąć Holmesa całego i od razu. Zanurzył teraz nos w jego miękkich i puszystych lokach rozkoszując się tą chwilą, tym doznaniem. Czuł ,że z każdym kolejnym pchnięciem zaczyna coraz bardziej i bardziej tracić kontakt z otaczającym go dookoła światem zewnętrznym. Liczyli się tylko oni.

Czuł jak ręce Sherlocka zaciskają się na nim silnie i zachłannie, jak detektyw na przemian zaciska i rozluźnia mięśnie, słyszał jak mruczy mu do ucha i sam nie zostawał w tym wszystkim dłużny. Czuł też jak wargi Sherlocka błądząc w ciemności wytrwale i z determinacją szukają jego uciekających w ciężkich oddechach ust. Oboje byli już na granicy i o tym czy nie potłukł tego przeraźliwie delikatnego serca jakie krył Holmes za grubym i twardym murem gry i pozorów będzie myśleć i martwić się tym później.

Detektyw podniósł się do siadu obejmując go za szyję. Usiadł na jego biodrach samemu nadal będąc w stanie zachować wyważenie oraz grację we wszystkich swoich gestach i ruchach. Lśnił teraz bardziej niż kiedykolwiek z tymi błyszczącymi oczami, rozchylonymi wargami i drżącymi z napięcia ramionami. John westchnął głębiej a gdy Sherlock przechylił się w bok, z bliska dostrzegł na jego szyi jeszcze kilka drobnych śladów po czekoladowym przedsięwzięciu.

Wpił się w te miejsca powoli pozbywając się pozostałości mlecznej słodkości a tamten w aprobacie naparł na niego silniej wsuwając smukłe palce w jasne kosmyki włosów z tyłu jego głowy. Doktor drażnił w dłoni jego męskość a Sherlock przyspieszył wiedząc ,że oboje są już na granicy.

Oddali się więc tym fascynującym doznaniom.

Było cicho, było ciemno i było zimno. Spokojnie, głucho i błogo. Jedyne nieśmiałe tykanie ściennego zegara zawieszonego po przeciwnej do łóżka stronie pokoju, na tej brzydkiej żółto-oliwkowej schodzącej od nadmiernej wilgoci tapecie przedzierało się i przebijało przez tę jakże przyjemną pustkę.

Nieszczelne okna przepuszczały przez swe okiennice podmuchy ostrego, zimowego wiatru wprawiając w taneczny i wesoły ruch zwiewne, szyte delikatnym, domowym haftem blado-fioletowe zasłony.

Zegar tykał.

Wiatr hulał.

Firany tańcowały.

-John...

-Hmm? - mruknął drzemiący obok niego kłębek kołdry i poduszek.

-To było niezwykle fascynujące doświadczenie -przyznał wbijając wzrok w stary, zszarzały i doświadczony czasem sufit.

-Cieszę się, Sherlock - odparł tamten przecierając powiekę i wychylił się zza kłębowiska poduch by móc spojrzeć na swojego genialnego myśliciela.

-Leżeliśmy tu też pierwszej nocy - zauważył mówiąc to spokojnym i melodyjnym głosem.

John przełożył się w jego stronę unosząc brew w rozbawieniu.

-Pamiętam Sherlock, to było jakiś miesiąc temu...- zaśmiał się pod nosem- a potem straciłem już rachubę - parsknął śmiechem zaczynając się przeciągać.

Detektyw wstał i usiadł na łóżko rozglądając się dookoła w poszukiwaniu swoich spodni.

Na zewnątrz zapadła już zupełna noc a światło ulicznych lamp rzucało cień na prószący pracowicie i jednostajnie drobno płatkowy śnieg.

-Znów się rozpadało- zauważył Watson spoglądając na okno pod kątem i ziewnął głośno zakrywając usta wierzchem swojej dłoni.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się słabo podchodząc do szyby i opierając o nią czoło. Przenikliwym spojrzeniem ogarnął i ponownie docenił w myśli piękno zimy tak jak wiedział ,że mówi o tym John.

-Nie ma to jak zapach odsłoniętego po roztopach trupa o poranku - rozmarzył się detektyw obserwując powolnie zamarzające ulice Londynu. W oddali usłyszał przyjemnie rozchodzący się po jego ciele cichy i szczery śmiech doktora. Zima szalała w najlepsze nie dając na razie żadnych przesłanek ku temu by w najbliższym czasie pogoda miała ulec jakiejkolwiek poprawie.

Wkrótce z materaca podniósł się także i John schylając po zwinięte i porozrzucane po podłodze, przemieszane ubrania. W końcu odnalazł w półmroku swoje bokserki co uznał za swój własny i wyjątkowy sukces.

-Zrobię nam herbaty - rzucił zakładając drugą skarpetkę a gdy wstał łóżko zaskrzypiało markotnie jakby błagając by więcej nie wystawiać na próbę wytrzymałości starych, bukowych desek.

Sherlock odsunął się od okna podchodząc powolnie do starego mebla.

-Nie sądzisz ,że przydałoby się tu nowe łóżko? - zagaił.

-Jakieś sugestie? - uśmiechnął się Watson wyciągając w jego stronę swoją dłoń - może porozmawiamy o tym w kuchni? - dodał cierpliwie czekając na decyzję bruneta.

Sherlock znów nie mogąc się powstrzymać chwycił ją silnie a uścisk Johna był pewny i zdecydowany. Tak więc pozwolił mu przeprowadzić się przez korytarz, schody, salon i...znów zdał sobie sprawę ,że pragnie także pozwolić mu przeprowadzić się tak przez życie.

__________________________

Następny poranek rozpoczął się dla obojga nad wyraz burzliwie. Ostre promienie słońca zwiastowały kolejny mroźny, dokuczliwy zimnem dzień a pierwszym dramatem jaki rozegrał się pod 221b okazało się włączenie Holmesowego telefonu.

Watson zszedł do salonu nadal nieco zaspany w drodze próbując zawiązać w pasie sznur od bordowego, zabranego Sherlockowi szlafroka. Wchodząc do kuchni dostrzegł nadgryzioną kanapkę co znaczyło ,że Sherlock już tu dzisiaj był. Na blacie obok nadal stały dwa zupełnie odmienne od siebie, choć przygotowane z tego samego przepisu ciasta. Jonowi nadal ciężko to było zrozumieć jednak realnie pragnął wierzyć ,że oba z nich są w pełni jadalne oraz ,że to z posypką wcale nie wygląda podejrzanie i niebezpiecznie.

-..."a gdy Sherlock pojawił się na miejscu - sprawy nabrały nieco dziwny i nieoczekiwany obrót." - wygłosił Holmes siedząc wygodnie w swoim fotelu i popijając poranną kawę - naprawdę zamierzasz opisywać dalsze losy tej sprawy na blogu? Poza tym, co to ma być? - dodał pretensjonalnie.

John słysząc to natychmiast porzucił wsypywanie kawy do kubka rzucając łyżeczką o blat. Do salonu wparował jak burza z impetem wyrywając mężczyźnie swojego laptopa i zamykając jego klapę głośnym trzaskiem.

-Sherlock! Tyle razy prosiłem Cię żebyś nie brał bez pytania mojego laptopa i...tak, właśnie, o tym będzie nowy wpis. Problem? - odpowiedział rozzłoszczony pod sam koniec przedrzeźniając już samego detektywa.

Holmes zmrużył oczy marszcząc przy tym nasadę nosa a płatek jego lewego nozdrza drgnął nerwowo i niespokojnie. Potem westchnął ciężko z teatralną dramaturgią jednak i to nie ruszyło zaprawionego już w boju na jego humory Watsona.

-Co?- rzucił John zirytowany tą pełną napięcia ciszą.

Wtedy Sherlock jakby całkowicie zmienił swoje nastawienie i zamrugał kilkukrotnie wstając z fotela.

-Absolutnie, to Twój blog. - uniósł obie dłonie w obronnym geście ciasno przysuwając ich wierzch do swoich ramion - zwracam tylko uwagę ,że ta sprawa...

-Na litość boską, Sherlock, kocham Cię, naprawdę ale... mam gdzieś Twoje uwagi odnośnie mojego bloga - wyznał szczerze poprawiając sprzęt pod pachą i przemierzając kilka kroków odstawił go ostrożnie na stole w kuchni.

-Założę w nim blokadę na odcisk palca - zagroził rzucając mu oburzone spojrzenie.

Sherlock już otwierał usta by coś na to odpowiedzieć lecz wtedy John uniósł palec wskazujący mierząc nim w detektywa, potem sięgnął do kieszeni podając mu telefon który od wczoraj tkwił wyłączony w sypialni na ostatnim piętrze.

Nad wyraz posłusznie odebrał swoje urządzenie uruchamiając je i podchodząc do stolika w salonie. Doktor zdążył jedynie wejść do pokoju ze swoją świeżo zaparzoną kawą gdy tamten pobladł całkiem i aż usiadł z wrażenia ledwie trzymając się teraz na nogach. W milczeniu odsunął od siebie komórkę na drugi koniec stołu.

-Co jest? - zagaił na to blondyn siadając na przeciwko. Zmierzył go spojrzeniem z początku nic nie rozumiejąc i chwycił Holmesowy telefon zerkając na wyświetlający się ekran połączeń nieodebranych. Popił parujący nadal, przyjemnie rozgrzewający o poranku płyn.

Minęła sekunda gdy zrozumiał. W jednej chwili zakrztusił się kawą i odłożył sprzęt dostając dziki napad kaszlu.

-A...Anderson?! Akurat wtedy zadzwonił Anderson?! - wydusił gdy zdołał już nieco uspokoić oddech. Uniósł głowę z przestrachem, niepewnie zerkając na załamanego bruneta. Sherlock wyglądał teraz jak w naprawdę głębokiej rozpaczy.

-John...- westchnął ciężko podpierając głowę dłonią - przynieś pistolet...

-Przestań Holmes, to nie jest zabawne - parsknął i w odpowiedzi na prośbę rzucił go w zamian wczorajszą gazetą.

Sherlock chwycił ją otwierając pierwsze strony nad wyraz niechętnie.

-Już o tym piszą... - oznajmił ponuro a John bez komentarza popił łyk kawy po czym szybko spojrzał na zegarek.

-Lestrade powinien być tutaj za jakąś godzinę, obiecał postarać się o wszystkie dokumenty ze sprawy tego Wilsona i o wstęp na komisariat w Dartford.

Oboje zaczerpnęli teraz głębszego oddechu.

To była najwyższa już pora by zapomnieć o walentynkowych amorach. Sherlock lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny wiedział ,że ten dzień nie będzie łatwy dla nikogo zamieszanego w tę przedziwną i pełną niedomówień sprawę.

Sherlock Holmes and John Watson (c) Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, BBC 

Created by: MrJustChaos


	4. Walentynki - Part 4

Doktor Watson poruszył sennie nosem próbując pozbyć się z nozdrzy drażniącego zapachu. Minęła chwila gdy znów wpół przytomny natarczywiej otarł nosem o materiał poduszki, a po chwili jednak zakrztusił się i zakaszlał słabo rozbudzając już całkowicie.  
Noc, mrok, łóżko i ostry, nieprzyjemny zapach tytoniu.

-Sherlock...? Sherl...zgaś tego papierosa. - wyszeptał blondyn stanowczo i agresywnie przecierając oczy po czym ponownie kaszlnął kilkukrotnie wciskając twarz w poduszkę - powtarzałem to już tyle razy, nie pal, a już na pewno nie tutaj w sypial...

-...to się nie uda, John. - przerwał mu detektyw spokojnym aczkolwiek przepełnionym pustką i drżeniem głosem. Wypuścił dym z cichym westchnieniem nie odrywając wzroku od wysypanego na dywan popiołu. Siedział na krańcu materaca w lekkim rozkroku oddychając miarowo a łokcie oparł po obu stronach na swoich kolanach. Nerwowo poruszał nagimi palcami stóp zatapiając opuszki w miękkim, gęstym dywanie.

John zmarszczył czoło unosząc się nieco i przez chwile przyglądał się w półmroku plecom Sherlocka analizując jego słowa. Niestety - godzina oraz okoliczności wcale temu nie sprzyjały. Przetarł twarz dłonią i skapitulował.

-Co? O czym Ty teraz, na litość boską, mówisz - jęknął doktor - jest czwarta rano a dziś, przypominam, o 9.00 masz stawić się na przesłuchanie w sprawie Wilsona... więc, łaskawie, zgaś to wreszcie i kładź się tutaj z powrotem. - wyrzucił jednym tchem wyciągając rękę i chwytając detektywa za materiał koszulki. Sherlock drgnął na to nerwowo zaciskając powieki. Opuścił głowę.

-Będzie lepiej jeśli wrócę do siebie. - mruknął.

-Sherlock, do licha, będziesz teraz po nocach odstawiać jakieś przedstawienia?   
Nie mam pojęcia co znowu pojawiło się w tej Twojej głowie ale tym razem, naprawdę, całkiem o to nie dbam, zgaś papierosa i kładź się - powtórzył John ze złością wstając i dopadając do bruneta od tyłu. Wyrwał mu z dłoni spalonego do połowy papierosa po czym zgasił go zgniatając o nocną szafkę i wyrzucił kiep daleko przed siebie.

Nim Sherlock zdążył jakkolwiek zareagować, doktor szarpnął go za ramię wywracając detektywa na plecy i przyłożył dłoń do jego czoła upewniając się czy z brunetem na pewno wszystko w porządku.

\- Posłuchaj - spróbował teraz zabrzmieć łagodnie i delikatnie - cokolwiek przyszło Ci do głowy porozmawiamy o tym ale...rano. - wyznał chcąc uspokoić nieco osowiałego Holmesa. - Dobranoc, Sherlock. - dodał odwracając się plecami i pozostawiając zszokowanego bruneta leżącego w poprzek materaca.

W ten sposób upłynęło kilkanaście następnych minut. Ani jeden ani drugi nawet nie drgnęli oboje zanurzeni teraz głęboko w swoich myślach i rozważaniach. Zaczęła się właśnie swoista walka na wytrzymałość. Kto pierwszy pęknie? Kto pierwszy przebije tamę z której wyleją się napierające na bariery obawy i uczucia?

\- Co się nie uda?

\- Ta relacja się nie uda... - wypalili niemalże jednocześnie.

John momentalnie podniósł się do siadu wywracając Sherlocka w bok materaca swoimi kolanami. Detektyw przeturlał się leniwie wstając niechętnie by z obawą spojrzeć na przyćmione oblicze Johna.

\- To wszystko przez wczoraj, tak? Nie powinniśmy byli...

\- Nie, John, akt z Tobą był wspaniałym doświadczeniem. - zaprzeczył prędko tamten chcąc rozwiać ku temu wszelkie niepewności.

Doktor milczał chcąc pozwolić Holmesowi zebrać słowa i mówić.

Jednakże po minie i po kolejnej minucie spędzonej w kompletnej ciszy i nic nie wskazywało a przynajmniej nie wyglądało aby na kontynuację tej wypowiedzi się zapowiadało.  
John drgnął niespokojnie zaciskając wargi w wąską linię. Zapalił światło nocnej lampki co momentalnie oślepiło obojga.  
Zmrużonymi oczami szukali teraz obrazu siebie nawzajem po pomieszczeniu.  
Noc wydawała się długa, męcząca i nieprzyjemnie chłodna.  
Detektyw zamknął oczy myśląc ,że zwierza się mężczyźnie naprawdę jednak była to jedynie improwizowana scena z Pałacu Umysłu.  
-John. Kompletnie tego nie potrafię.   
Nie podoba mi się sposób w jaki zatracam się w tych nowych doświadczeniach. To jakbym stał na krawędzi wielkiej przepaści czując ekscytację z faktu ,że jeśli spadnę to przed uderzeniem zaznam jeszcze ten fantastyczny lot.  
-Pewien jesteś ,że mówisz teraz o miłości a nie narkotykach?  
-A jaka to jest różnica?   
W komnatach świadomości nastała głucha, wymowna cisza a głos realnego Johna Watsona zaczął powoli przedzierać się do zmysłów bruneta.  
-Sherlock? Rozumiesz mnie? Mówiłem ,że...  
Wtedy rozległo się głośne pukanie do drzwi a zza ściany usłyszeli ściszony, zachrypnięty, zatroskany i nieco spięty głos Pani Hudson.  
-Ho-ho! Chłopcy, otwórzcie, macie klienta...  
Oboje momentalnie spojrzeli na siebie z prawdziwym zdumieniem dając nawzajem do zrozumienia ,że nie mają pojęcia o co właściwie chodzi.  
Pierwszy z materaca podniósł się Sherlock okrywając po drodze prześcieradłem zabranym wcześniej z materaca i spod Johnowego tyłka.  
Gdy otworzył ujrzał przed sobą potarganą, zaspaną i zaniepokojoną kobietę we wzorzystej, kwiatowej nocnej koszuli z białym, wyszywanym haftem kołnierzykiem.  
-Oh doprawdy, powinniście ustalić jakieś granice godzin do przyjmowania tych swoich klientów...- westchnęła z niezadowoleniem - dobijał się do drzwi aż ten dźwięk nie wyrwał mnie z łóżka. Na Boga, nie powinnam była w ogóle wstawać, naprawdę. - mówiła zmartwiona poprawiając szczupłą dłonią zmierzwione kołdrą włosy.  
Sherlock uniósł brew i odwrócił się w stronę przyglądającego się temu Watsona który bez trudu wyłapał jego pasywno-agresywne, proszące spojrzenie. Przetarł brwi palcami prawej dłoni i puszczając kobiecie szybki, wymuszony uśmiech zwrócił się do niej łagodnie.  
-Proszę, niech Pani go wpuści.  
-Oh, potem będziemy jeszcze musieli o tym poważnie porozmawiać - pogroziła palcem staruszka i poprawiając nieco materiał nocnego odzienia szybkim krokiem ruszyła korytarzem z powrotem do drzwi wejściowych.

Doktor podniósł się z łóżka zbierając porozrzucane dookoła części garderoby obojga mężczyzn.   
Gdy sam ubrał się już kompletnie i naprzemiennie uklepał oraz przeczesał jasne włosy między palcami to wyglądał już całkiem, jak na czwartą rano, przyzwoicie a Sherlock nadal stał przy drzwiach szczelnie zawinięty białym prześcieradłem.  
-Ubierz się Sherlock, nie jesteśmy w pałacu Buckingham a ja nie będę drugi raz znosić jak jakiś nieznany facet przypadkiem zobaczy Twoje nagie plecy i, na litość boską, pośladki.   
-John, przecież zdążyłem wtedy...  
-Ubierz się do licha! - podniósł głos jednocześnie wpychając detektywowi w ręce pozwijany kłębek jego pozbieranych z podłogi ubrań.  
Holmes z pogardliwym i pretensjonalnym spojrzeniem odebrał "podarunek" i z niezadowoleniem, zachowując standardową powagę oraz dystans zaczął ubierać się w milczeniu pod bacznym okiem doktora.  
-...to kobieta, nie żaden facet. - mruknął pod nosem gdy kończył właśnie podwijać rękawy koszuli na wysokości zgięcia łokci.  
\- Co? - dopytał ,czując się wyrwanym z myślowego kontekstu Holmesa, doktor.  
\- Nasz klient to młoda kobieta więc to co powiedziałeś wcześniej nie ma sensu. - wyjaśnił.  
John zmarszczył nieco brwi.  
\- Nie widziałeś jeszcze klienta.  
\- Widziałem Panią Hudson a ona ją, to wystarczy. - odparł pewnie młodszy z nich podchodząc do blondyna na niebezpiecznie bliską odległość.  
\- Mówiłem Ci już to ,że jesteś niesamowity? - mruknął Watson zanurzając wzrok w jasnych, zgaszonych przez światło nocnej lampki oczach.  
\- Musiało jakoś mi to umknąć. Powtórzysz? - odparł tamten uśmiechając się szelmowsko. Ich nosy niemal stykały się ze sobą, mogli wyczuć wzajemnie bicie swoich serc i miarowe oddechy.  
\- Jesteś niesamo...  
-Chłopcy, pospieszcie się, naprawdę chciałabym już się z powrotem położyć! - zganiła ich przez drzwi zniecierpliwiona właścicielka mieszkania.

Gdy weszli do salonu ich oczom rzeczywiście ukazała się drobna, młoda, kobieca postać.   
Szczupła, w długim beżowym płaszczu i szczelnie owiniętym w okół szyi ciemno zielonym szalem.  
Z włosami o barwie wyblakłego brązu, ściętych prostym cięciem sięgającym do ramion i z równo odmierzoną, prostą, aż do poziomu brwi grzywką.   
Spod krótkich, rzadkich rzęs posłała im zalęknione spojrzenie miodowych oczu.  
Pierwszy skinieniem głowy przywitał się Watson.  
-Co Panią wprowadza do nas o tak późnej godzinie? - dodał starając się pozostać łagodnym.   
-John...- odezwał się szybko detektyw zaraz po tym jak siadając w swoim fotelu rzucił dziewczynie swoje czujne, przenikliwe spojrzenie.  
Tamten jednak zbyt zaabsorbowany był tajemniczą nieznajomą by zwrócić uwagę na nietypową reakcje bruneta.   
-Zrobię herbaty, przyda się wszystkim. -dodał więc przerysowanym tonem natychmiast kierując swoje kroki w stronę kuchni.   
\- John! - podniósł głos Sherlock w końcu wymuszając na blondynie zatrzymanie się i skupienie. Doktor odwrócił się na pięcie z zagubionym w sytuacji spojrzeniem i pytającym wyrazem twarzy próbując mimo wszystko skoncentrować.  
Sherlock westchnął.  
-Wracaj, ona jest ranna. 

Sherlock Holmes and John Watson (c) Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, BBC 

Created by: MrJustChaos


	5. Walentynki - Part 5

W momencie gdy John zaczął sprzątać po śniadaniu i przygotowywać się do wyjścia znudzony zanadto detektyw zwrócił swą uwagę na znajdujący się przy laptopie telefon współlokatora.   
Niezauważenie i bez wzbudzania swoją osobą jakichkolwiek podejrzliwości wstał i pochwycił urządzenie w locie od razu podchodząc do okna i dokonując jego wstępnych oględzin całkiem niepostrzeżenie.  
Obrócił Johnową komórkę w odpowiednim do światła kącie nachylając się nad nią nieco i mrużąc oczy w skupieniu przyglądał się pozostawionym na ekranie śladom.   
W tym samym czasie John do brązowej, lśniącej nowością, skórzanej aktówki pozbierał i wkładał wszystkie potrzebne dokumenty wraz z prywatnymi zapiskami i spostrzeżeniami samego Holmesa. Potem na krótki czas zniknął na piętrze by wrócić już ubranym w koszulę i z marynarką przewieszoną przez swoje lewe przedramię.   
Podszedł do lustra w salonie zarzucając na szyję język krawata gdy usłyszał dobrze znany mu dźwięk wiadomości SMS. Chciał już odwrócić się jednak brunet wyprzedził sobą jakąkolwiek jego reakcję.  
-Lestrade napisał ,że właśnie wyjeżdża i za kwadrans powinien być pod Baker Street - streścił krótko detektyw ziewając jednocześnie gdy sunąc po ekranie kciukiem przeglądał kolejne wiadomości.

-Oh, i ustawiłeś sobie dokładnie taki sam sygnał SMS jak ja? - zagaił na to John usilnie próbując powstrzymać teraz wkradający się na jego twarz niepewny uśmiech. Poprawił pasiasty krawat dokładnie układając estetyczne wiązanie pod szyją i kontynuował - zdajesz sobie sprawę ,że to niesamowicie romantyczne Sherlock? Naprawdę, ja... - zamilkł momentalnie w chwili gdy odwrócił się ku mężczyźnie. Temu dzierżącemu dumnie w swych smukłych dłoniach, bez wątpienia, szare i kanciaste urządzenie z dotykowym ekranem.  
Tego nawet i przez moment nie dało się pomylić. Czarny, obły telefon detektywa w oczywisty sposób odróżniał się od kanciastego, szarego i zdecydowanie starszego, jeśli chodziło o model, telefonu Johna. Problem jednak stanowił fakt ,że to sprzęt Watsona ogrzewały właśnie blade i smukłe palce bruneta.

Pomimo tego ,że pytanie o to byłoby jedynie zwykłą głupotą i zapewne, zdaniem Sherlocka - "zbędną formalnością", John Watson zaczerpnął głębszy oddech by z jedynie pozorowanym spokojem zapytać wyraźnie i donośnie o ten, niewielki tylko, rzecz jasna, szczegół dóbr materialnych.  
-Holmes, czy to jest...moja komórka?- sapnął nisko z drżącym zawahaniem John mrużąc oczy i pochylając lekko głowę ku dołowi.  
Jego źrenice zwęziły się szybko w przypływie złości a oddech przyspieszył.  
Niewzruszony niczym detektyw podniósł na niego swe blado- niebieskie oczy błądząc nimi po twarzy doktora w kompletnym niezrozumieniu. Milczał.   
-Miałem tam blokadę... - wycedził John ponuro pochylając głowę z groźnym spojrzeniem. Wyglądał przez chwilę jak fukający, niezadowolony jeż.   
Holmes zerknął na niego teraz z wręcz przeraźliwym, w dosłowności swojego przekazu, politowniem.  
-John, wystarczyło przechylić telefon pod odpowiednim kątem przy świetle dziennym by dostrzec tu wyraźne pozostawione po odciskach palca ślady, przecież to banalne.  
-Banalne - powtórzył Watson pod nosem zaciskając i rozluźniając naprzemiennie dłonie z poirytowania - więc nic to z Twojego domniemanego romantyzmu - dodał na głos już bardziej do siebie samego.  
-Doskonała dedukcja, John. - bąknął tamten i natychmiast zmienił temat niemal wykrzykując w niedowierzaniu - Trzymasz tutaj te wszystkie bzdurne wiadomości? Oh...- zastygł w bezruchu po czym z impetem podniósł się z fotela. Blondyn drgnął obserwując go uważnie po czym w impulsie doskoczył do detektywa próbując siłą odzyskać swoją własność natychmiastowo.  
Wykazując się szczególnym refleksem oraz spostrzegawczością Holmes w momencie wykonał sprawne przełożenie telefonu z lewej do prawej dłoni i wszedł na kanapę w ucieczce przed napierającym na niego Watsonem.  
-Sherlock, ja nie żartuje, natychmiast oddaj mi komórkę - zagroził tamten dopadając mężczyznę na kanapie po której oboje teraz deptali. Wyciągając desperacko rękę w kierunku podkradzionego urządzenia by następnie brutalnie wyrwać mu je z dłoni. Niestety - znaczna różnica wzrostu między obojgiem skutecznie utrudniała mu to zadanie. Szarpali się chwilę próbując jednocześnie utrzymać równowagę na miękkim i chwiejnym meblu.  
-Nuda, John, nuda! Trzymasz tutaj nawet te wszystkie idiotyczne urodzinowe życzenia, jestes taki sentymentalny - kontynuował Sherlock przeglądając wiadomości z wysoko uniesioną w górę prawą ręką tak by tamten nie był w stanie tego dosięgnąć.  
-Kim jest Katy? - dodał po chwili nie mając dość czasu i warunków na sensowną dedukcję. John prychnął.  
-Lekarzem z którym najczęściej wymieniam się porannymi i nocnymi dyżurami.   
Czy Ty mnie kontrolujesz, Sherlock? Zwariowałeś? Przecież nie...  
-Trzymasz tutaj tyle zbędnych śmieci! - jęknął Holmes odpychając od siebie doktora po raz kolejny.  
-Mógłbyś przestać się wydurniać?  
Lada chwila przyjedzie tu Greg i powinniśmy być już gotowi, skończysz te idiotyczne zabawy? Sherlock? Sherl...  
John zamilkł zauważając ,że tamten znieruchomiał zaczytując się w coś intensywnie. Jasne tęczówki poruszały się płynnie w skupieniu poznając treść każdej z linijek. John pobladł momentalnie zauważając jak mięśnie Sherlocka straciły napięcie i od razu domyślił się o co może chodzić. Całkiem już zapomniał by skasować w końcu tamtą konwersację. Nastała dłuższa cisza w której detektyw odsunął się od niego i zaczytany zszedł z kanapy kończąc jednocześnie przeglądanie ostatnich wymienionych między Johnem a rozmówcą SMS. Watson obserwował go bacznie pozostając w napięciu.  
-Miałeś z nią skończyć - rzucił chłodno tamten ciskając mu komórką w tors.  
\- Skończyłem! - odparował próbując chwycić w dłonie spadający przez nagłość sytuacji telefon.  
-Rozmawiacie, nadal. Jesteś dla niej przemiły, nadal. Proponujesz jej pomoc i wsparcie, nadal. - wymieniał Sherlock w szarpnięciach nakładając na siebie marynarkę - więc na to był Ci ten nagły zryw z seksem?  
Chciałeś coś sobie udowodnić? Zrobiłem za eksperyment?  
-Nie. - zaprzeczył ostro Watson próbując zbliżyć się do wzburzonego Holmesa. Pan "Nie posiadam prymitywnych emocji i uczuć." stracił tu odrobinę swój fason.  
-Skończ to z nią.  
-Nie masz tu o co być zazdrosny...  
\- Zazdrosny? - żachnął się Holmes niedowierzający w to co właśnie usłyszał - ta...  
Gregory Lestrade wszedł po schodach i wychylając głowę przez uchylone drzwi przypomniał obojgu ,że to nie odpowiedni czas na tego typu rozmowy. Słyszał tę zagorzałą dyskusję już przy drzwiach wejściowych lecz tym razem inspektor nie miał chęci czekać aż wyjaśnią i doprowadzą tą sprawę do końca.   
-Jeśli wyjedziemy za siedem minut to może i nawet unikniemy korków - rzucił na powitanie chcąc przypomnieć im o najważniejszym tego poranka.  
-Tak, tak... - odparł John chcąc jak najszybciej wrócić myślami do sprawy. Zrobił obrót poszukując przygotowanej do podróży teczki.  
Sherlock z grymasem niezadowolenia przysiadł na krześle znajdując kolejny temat do swoich afer.  
-Nie wsiądę do policyjnego radiowozu.   
Inspektor westchnął chwytając się za czoło.  
-Sherlock, to moje prywatne auto.  
Holmes zmrużył oczy badawczo gotowy do kontrataku.  
-Czy kiedykolwiek Anderson posadził na którymś z tych miejsc swój głupi tyłek?  
-Co?- Greg zmarszczył brwi na moment rzeczywiście się nad tym zastanawiając- raczej...nie? - dodał niepewnie.  
-Możesz to jakoś udowodnić, Gavin?  
Jeśli okaże się ,że tak...

-Na litość boską, do jasnej cholery, Sherlock! - wrzasnął nagle Watson aż oboje podskoczyli kierując na jego osobę całą swoją uwagę.  
Zaciskał rączkę od aktówki z taką siłą ,że knykcie na jego dłoni całkiem posiniały. - Czy Ty możesz chociaż raz po prostu zrobić to co się powinno, normalnie ubrać się, wstać i załatwić to co trzeba?! Przestań już odstawiać te swoje przedstawienia, przymknij się choć raz, rusz i ładuj swój tyłek do auta Lestrade'a, albo zaraz ja Cię tam posadzę ale uprzedzam ,że tego byś nie chciał! Dotarło?! - wszystko to wyartykował groźnie tonem tak poważnym i konkretnym w swoim brzmieniu ,że Sherlock wpatrując się w nieco rozchylił tylko wargi po czym posłusznie wstał wychodząc z pokoju w całkowitym milczeniu. Płaszcz bezszelestnie włożył na schodach, drzwi wejściowe otworzył z delikatnością i precyzją jakiej by się po nim nie spodziewali.

Greg natomiast stał z szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrując się w Johna z niedowierzaniem po czym drgnął przecierając policzek.

-Co?...- spytał doktor masując się po karku prawą dłonią - za ostro?   
-Posłuchał Cię.  
-To znaczy ,że za ostro... - westchnął blondyn poprawiając marynarkę i ruszając do wyjścia pewnym, charakterystycznym dla siebie krokiem.  
Lestrade natychmiast podążył za nim zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Holmes stał przy aucie opierając się plecami o przednie drzwi i schowany szczelnie w kołnierzu płaszcza obserwował idących w jego stronę mężczyzn. Ostatecznie John usiadł na tyle zaraz za Sherlockiem który, jak nigdy, usadowił się na przodzie, widocznie chcąc oszczędzić sobie kolejnej konfrontacji a tym samym kompromitacji w obecności inspektora.

Ruszyli.

-Zaczekaj - detektyw zerwał się nagle, po dziesięciu minutach spokojnej jazdy, unosząc w emocji prawą dłoń. John oderwał wzrok od widoku zza szyby pojazdu szybko przypominając sobie dokładnie to samo.  
-Rzeczywiście, Greg, musimy wjechać jeszcze po jednego ze świadków, Gwen Davies.   
-Kto? Nie wspominaliście wcześniej tego nazwiska. Za pierwszym razem gdy Sherlock...  
-Pojawiła się dzisiaj, jako klient o czwartej nad ranem - wyjaśnił detektyw chcąc oszczędzić sobie wypominanie mu przeoczeń w tym śledztwie.  
\- Jej osoba jest kluczowa w rozstrzygnięciu i dalszych działaniach dla procesu Wilsona. - dodał blondyn jednocześnie wybierając numer do wspomnianej dziewczyny.  
-Mieliście klienta o czwartej nad ranem? - inspektor zaśmiał się posyłając Sherlockowi krótkie spojrzenie.   
Holmes odwrócił głowę w kierunku szyby i oparł policzek na wierzchu swojej dłoni.

_________________________________

John natychmiast ruszył po najbliższą apteczkę znajdującą się w jednej z szafek kuchennych. Wrócił z niewielkim, szarym pudełkiem ostrożnie odstawiając je na półkolistym, drewnianym stoliku stojącym tuż przy jego fotelu a sam przykląkł powolnie zbliżając się ostrożnie do milczącej i wyraźnie wystraszonej dziewczyny.

Otworzył apteczkę przygotowując kilka najważniejszych na ten moment przedmiotów.  
-John jest lekarzem. Opatrzy Cię - oznajmił Holmes analizując sytuację z dystansu.  
John zaświecił niewielką latarką wprost w źrenice drżącej i nie reagującej na ich rozmowy i ruchy klientki.

-Jest oszołomiona. Pewien jesteś, Sherlock ,że to świadoma klientka a nie trafiła tu po prostu przypadkiem uciekając?  
-Ależ tak. Wątpisz w moją dedukcję, John?   
-Oczywiście ,że nie, po prostu...

-Sylvia Alice Basswood...

Oboje natychmiast zwrócili swoje spojrzenia w stronę skąd wydobył się słaby i drżący, kobiecy głos.

-Nazywam się Sylvia Alice Basswodd - powtórzyła głośniej.   
Gdy zaczęła mówić przez ruch mięśni rana na jej brzuchu zaczęła krwawić mocniej.  
-Trzeba to natychmiast oczyścić i zszyć - zapowiedział doktor zaczynając przygotowywać kolejne elementy potrzebne do wykonania tego zabiegu. - to co się wydarzyło opowie nam Pani gdy skończę. Tutaj jest już Pani bezpieczna, bez obaw - mówił Watson uspokajając i jednocześnie zajmując swoimi słowami myśli niespokojnej dziewczyny. Ta bez ani jednego grymasu dzielnie poddawała się każdej pomocy sprawiając przy tym wrażenie kompletnie bezwładnej.

Sherlock tymczasem obserwował to wszystko w ciszy i skupieniu, cierpliwie przyglądając się obojgu. Ze złożonymi pod brodą dłońmi w charakterystyczną dla siebie piramidkę westchnął głośniej zauważając ,że zdobył przez ten czas już niemalże wszystkie części układanki.  
-Dostrzegam niewielkie podobieństwo, Panno Basswood - odezwał się w końcu gdy na zegarkach dochodziła godzina piąta a John wykonywał właśnie sprawnie ostatni szew.  
-Podobieństwo? - zagaił blondyn wycierając brzuch rannej dookoła rany nasączonym czystą wodą gazikiem. Poczuł na karku te dobrze znane mu dreszcze ekscytacji. Brzmienie głosu detektywa zadziałało na niego jak narkotyczny afrodyzjak.  
-Dokładnie tak, John. Dokładnie tak. To dość nietypowe nazwisko, nieprawdaż? -  
uśmiechnął się na to Holmes a w jego oczach błysnęła charakterystyczna iskra.

Sherlock Holmes and John Watson (c) Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, BBC

Created by: MrJustChaos


	6. Walentynki - Part 5

Mroczny, ciemny korytarz ciągnął się daleko wgłąb i zdawałoby się ,że nie ma jego końca.   
Głuche głosy, ciche szmery, puste uderzenia, echo uderzających o posadzkę butów.   
Wszystko to było bardzo niepokojące, rozpraszające, niemożliwie irytujące.  
Nie dawał tego po sobie poznać.  
Zachował spokojny oddech i chłodne spojrzenie wąskich, lodowych oczu jednak wewnętrznie odczuwał swoistą tremę.  
Jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło się by miał zeznawać w sądzie w sprawie którą rozwiązał błędnie.   
Urażona duma stale o sobie przypominała obniżając mu tym samym poczucie stania na twardym gruncie.   
-Sherlock, dobrze się czujesz? Wszystko w porządku?- troskliwy ton Watsona otrząsnął go z gonitwy zapętlających się w jeden obłęd myśli.  
Rozejrzał się dookoła.  
Wraz z Lestrade'em i Johnem siedzieli już w korytarzu sądowym małego miasteczka gnieżdżąc się na jednej ławce niczym pisklaki próbujące ogrzać siebie nawzajem.   
Twardy, drewniany odłokietnik wbijał się Holmesowi w bok. Gdyby mieli teraz wstać wszyscy naraz z pewnością wywróciliby się i runęli na ziemię z pokazowym hukiem.   
-Czy ten Wasz świadek w ogóle się pojawi? - mruknął Greg ze zrezygnowaniem niecierpliwie sprawdzając zegarek.  
-Pojawi się, Greg. Była bardzo zdeterminowana. - odparł mu John kończąc wypowiedź krótkim uśmiechem.  
-Presja potrafi robić z człowiekiem różne rzeczy. - westchnął inspektor błądząc wzrokiem po pustym korytarzu.  
-Rzeczywiście. - przytaknął blondyn ukradkiem zerkając na przyciśniętego do niego ramieniem Sherlocka.   
-Od czasu jak wjechaliśmy do Leicester prawie wcale się nie odzywa. W innym razie usta mu się nie zamykają. - zauważył i spróbował wyswobodzić rękę by chwilę później zamachać mu nią detektywowi przed twarzą.   
Holmes zamrugał po czym potrząsnął głową i dźwignął się z ławki z impetem.  
-A Ty dokąd? - rzucili w zasadzie jednocześnie.   
-Do łazienki. - mruknął na to pod nosem idąc już przed siebie.   
-Idź za nim bo jeszcze tam zemdleje.  
-Pewny jesteś? To przecież Sherlock.  
-Czy kiedykolwiek zeznawał w sprawie w której sam dał się zmylić w równym stopniu co i Scotland Yard? 

Nastała dłuższa chwila ciszy w której John sprawnie przeanalizował sytuację.

-Zaraz wracam - rzucił wstajac natychmiast i odbiegając by dogonić detektywa.   
-Sherlock!   
Brunet odwrócił się na pięcie wyczekująco wbijając oczy w twarz Watsona. Doktor poczuł przez to zarówno ciepło jak i zaniepokojenie.  
-Cokolwiek tam się zdarzy Mycroft i tak Cię z tego wyciągnie, a raczej nas bo pójdę w tym za Tobą krok w krok.  
-Nie rozumiem o co Ci chodzi, John. - odparł na to detektyw wymijająco.   
-Nie udawaj Sherlock.  
Nie ma tutaj ani kamer, ani Lestrade'a ani tymbardziej Twojego brata.  
Tylko ja.  
\- Aż Ty. - poprawił go Holmes.  
John westchnął.   
\- Właśnie dlatego nie udawaj. - przerwał na moment zerkając w bok- Że Cię to obeszło i ,że nie zabolało.  
\- Nie zabolało. - zaprotestował głucho detektyw.   
\- Tak, źle to wyraziłem. - John potarł nasadę nosa opuszkami palców - ,że nie dotknął Cię ten błąd ,że nie wywołał wrażenia ,że przeoczyłeś coś tak, według siebie, oczywistego ,że...  
-Wystarczy John. Zrozumiałem. - żachnął się Holmes uciszając go.  
Zamilkli gdy korytarzem w tym skrzydle przeszedł jeden z sądowych strażników. John odkaszlnął przyznając z lekkim zakłopotaniem.  
-Wiesz ,że stanę za Tobą w każdej sprawie.  
-Wiem.  
-Oraz ,że obronię Twój intelekt bez względu na to czym lub kim był zmącony.  
-Wiem.  
-Oraz ,że krok w krok podźwignę każdą...  
-John, wiem ,że w jakiś dziwny, pokraczny i niezrozumiały dla mnie sposób próbujesz mnie...wesprzeć - Holmes skrzywił się teatralnie wypowiadając ostatnie słowo - ale, na Boga, bądź już cicho. Potrzebuję ciszy i poskładania myśli. To miejsce jest zbyt hałaśliwe. Wszystko odbija się echem.  
-Chcesz wyjść na zewnątrz? Możemy...  
Sherlock ułożył dłonie na twarzy Watsona uciszając mężczyznę płytkim ale przedłużonym zbliżeniem do siebie ich warg.  
-Chcę żebyś był cicho, John.   
Watson z przymkniętymi powiekami usłyszał w tej cichej prośbie jedynie swoje imię. Chwycił detektywa za klapy płaszcza przyciągając go do siebie bliżej i całując intensywniej.  
Holmes rozchylił wargi.   
-John...John, stoimy przed toaletą, na korytarzu, w sądzie, w Leicester.  
-Zdarzały się nam już dużo dziwniejsze rzeczy...-mruknął na to niedbale John.   
Holmes zaśmiał się ukradkiem na myśl ,że doktor bardziej próbuje uspokoić w tym wszystkim także własne nerwy niżeli tylko samego detektywa.   
Sherlock odsunął się powolnie magnetyzującym spojrzeniem wypalając w doktorze swoją niemą przysięgę. Poprawił przydługie loki opadające mu na czoło   
-Naprawdę potrzebuję iść do łazienki. -przypomniał z kpiącym uśmieszkiem próbując na ślepo chwywić klamkę stojąc tyłem do drzwi.  
-Wyjdę się odrobinę przewietrzyć. - John podrapał się po głowie i ruszył przed siebie pewnym, charakterystycznym dla swojej osoby krokiem.  
Po wyjściu z budynku oślepiły go ostre promienie południowego słońca. Pogoda, jak na Anglię, była niecodzienna. Doktor zasłonił oczy dłonią tworząc z niej ochronny daszek i rozejrzał po okolicy z głębokim westchnięciem.  
Pomyślał nad tym jak tak silne uczucia jak miłość i nienawiść mogą pchnąć człowieka do tak heroicznych i tak podłych czynów jednocześnie.  
Walentynki już chyba nigdy nie będą z powrotem kojarzyć mu się po prostu uroczo i niewinnie.   
Nie do pomyślenia było by tak słodki i pełen tandety dzień przy wariatach z jakim przychodzi mu zmierzać się wraz z Holmesem mógł zamienić się dla niektórych w istny koszmar.  
Uśmiechnął się krzywo na samą myśl o obecnej sprawie a gdy spowrotem uniósł wzrok w tle dostrzegł przybliżającą się z daleka, prześwietloną ostrymi słonecznymi, niewyraźna promieniami postać.   
To uspokoiło go nieco. Odczuł ulgę.  
Homes nie będzie musiał zawalczyć sam.

Po upływie kilku nieznośnie długich, nudnych i pełnych napięcia minut Greg podniósł się z ławki otrzepując płaszcz i niepewnie rozglądając się dookoła.  
Pustka, tylko on i zimne, głuche echo w korytarzu.  
Już miał zamiar ruszyć na poszukiwania zaginionej kompanii gdy zza rogu wyłoniła się drobna kobieca sylwetka a zaraz za nią dużo wyższa, smukła i męska.  
Twarz dziewczyny wyglądała smutno, miała zagubione, spłoszone spojrzenie i wyschnięte, suche wargi.  
Oboje podeszli do Grega w milczeniu. Dopiero Holmes przerwał pierwszą ciszę.  
-Sylvia to główny świadek w tej sprawie - oznajmił - przyszła na Baker Street nocą, zaraz po tym jak dzień wcześniej pani Wilson namawiała Johna w szpitalu na pojawienie się na rozprawie.  
-Mówiliście ,że była ranna... - wspomniał nieśmiało inspektor.  
-Tak jest. John tej samej nocy opatrzył ją, przeprowadził dokładną obdukcję i wszystko dokładnie spisał.  
-Sherlock niemalże odpoczątku wiedział co należy zrobić. - przyznała poszkodowana kładąc na moment dłoń na ramieniu wysokiego mężczyzny - Ufam umiejętnościom Pana Holmesa. - dodała pewnie.  
-Czy to nie będzie podejrzane? To powinna być niezależna opinia...sąd może uznać ,że w tej sytuacji John jest stronniczy. - mruknął inspektor.   
-Dlatego właśnie wczoraj zawieźliśmy Sylvię do szpitala świętej Marii - odpowiedział za Holmesa Watson który nagle pojawił się tuż obok nich jakby po prostu wyrósł w chwili z podziemii. - stąd też dziś tutaj przyjechała.  
-Autem rządowym - pochwaliła się dziewczyna wyglądając już na dużo spokojniejszą. Widocznie ta krótka rozmowa dobrze jej zrobiła.  
-Skąd w Mycroft'cie nagle tyle serca?- zakpił detektyw trąc oko wewnętrzną częścią dłoni.  
-Po prostu nie chce teraz narażać się na skandal z Twoim udziałem, Sherlock...- rzucił na to Greg tak jakby była to najbardziej oczywista sprawa na świecie.  
Wszyscy zebrani momentalnie skierowali na inspektora analizującr i podejrzliwe spojrzenia.   
Nastała chwila dłuższej pauzy w której policjant zaczął czuć się odrobinę osaczony.   
Holmes odkrząknął.  
-Pomijając fakt ,że ten skandal już powstał...skąd wiesz czego Mycroft chce? - kończąc wypowiedź uniósł brew a prawy kącik jego warg drgnął nieznacznie. John chwycił aluzję.  
Siwowłosy zerknął w bok spłoszony zaraz potem wzruszając wyraziście ramionami.  
-Nie wiem - rzucił jakby z obojętnością - po prostu...to taka mała dedukcja, wiesz, Sherlock, nie jesteś jedynym detektywem w tym mieście. - dokończył jakby był czymś poganiany.   
Podrapał się w tył głowy wciąż czując na sobie ich ciężkie spojrzenia.  
-Co? - rzucił zniecierpliwiony gdy dostrzegł błysk w oku Holmesa.  
Pieprzony drań zaczął go analizować.  
John ucieszony pojawieniem się tematu innego niż ta pełna napięcia i stresu rozprawa już chciał uchylić usta i kontynuować temat gdy tuż przed nimi zjawił się strażnik sądowy.  
-Sherlock Holmes? - rzucił pytająco w przestrzeń czekając który z trójki mężczyzn się zgłosi.  
Doktor wskazał na detektywa który w tej samej chwili sam uniósł swoją dłoń.  
-Rozprawa odbędzie się z dwugodzinnym opóźnieniem, przekazano mi jedynie tyle ,że sędzia oraz biegli doszukali się kilku nieścisłości i w tej sytuacji muszą pilnie skontaktować się z Londyńskim szpitalem. Nie znam szczegółów. - przekazał na niemalże jednym tchu wysoki, barczysty mężczyzna czekając na wiadomość zwrotną.  
Holmes skinął głową z miną przepełnioną obojętnością choć John i tak dostrzegł za tą fasadą pewien zawód ,że to wszystko jeszcze się komplikuje.   
Strażnik odszedł a Lestrade przystąpił z nogi na nogę.  
-Nie będziemy tu jeszcze czekać przez kolejne dwie godziny...prawda?- spytała z przestrachem siedząca już od pewnego czasu na ławce nieopodal Sylvia.  
Machała nogami oberwując sytuację spode łba.  
-Pójdziemy na spacer. - odparł do niej blondyn uśmiechając się szeroko.  
-Co?- detektyw fuknął z niezadowoleniem odsłaniając lewy nadgarstek i sprawdzając godzinę na zawieszonym tam zegarku.  
-Daj spokój Sherlock, Leicester to piękne miasto, nie zaszkodzi nieco się przed tym wszystkim odciąć myślami. Chodź.   
Nie czekając na nic Gregory w milczeniu ruszył pierwszy, zaraz zanim wstała poszkodowana i dobiegła do inspektora który tylko raz odwrócił się za siebie by machnąć głową na Holmesa i Watsona.  
-Martwisz się. - zauważył doktor.  
-To nic takiego.  
-Idziemy, Sherlock? Przecież nie będziemy tak stać tu w tym głuchym holu przez kolejne godziny.  
Tamten westchnął na to ciężko i cierpiętniczo jednak jego spojrzenie zdradzało już odpowiedź.   
-Prowadź, doktorze.

Sherlock Holmes and John Watson (c) Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, BBC 

Created by: MrJustChaos


End file.
